coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8732 (11th September 2015)
Plot Kylie is horrified to realise that Callum has taken Max from school. A riled Jason thinks they should go round and fetch the boy and deal with Callum at the same time but David stops him. Tracy marches into Underworld with Robert in tow and loudly proclaims her innocence to Carla and Alya. Back at Callum's friend's flat, a nervous Max refuses to speak to his dad, even when he tries to bribe him with a present of a new quad bike. Tracy threatens to sue Carla if she continues her accusations. Nick guesses that Robert’s covering up the truth. Disgusted, he punches him and fires him from the bistro. Andrea asks Eileen to say nothing of her pregnancy while she decides what to do. But when Michael finds the positive pregnancy test and assumes it’s Eileen’s, Andrea is forced to set him straight and they urge her to tell Lloyd. Gemma arrives at the flat, revealing that a dangerous thug called Denton is after Callum for money owed. He pales at the news. David rings Callum and leaves a polite message asking for Max's return. Realising that Anna is down, Gary and Tim lay on an impromptu party for her with Izzy and Alya in attendance. Faye brings the news that she's got the part in The Sound of Music. Max nags Callum to take him home. Losing his temper, Callum snaps at him and Max tells him he no longer wants him as a dad. Realising he’s finally lost his son, Callum has a sudden idea. Eileen worries how Liz will take Andrea's news. Andrea can't bring herself to tell Lloyd. Carla doesn't blame Robert and tells Nick that he's not the villain and he should re-employ him. Tracy agrees to keep a dignified silence for Robert from now onwards. Callum returns Max and offers to "sell" him to the Platts for £20,000. Nick apologises to Robert and reinstates him. David is tempted by the offer but Kylie thinks he's mad. Jason refuses to rest, vowing to take revenge on Callum by himself. Tony’s alarmed. Robert tells Carla not to provoke Tracy, who will keep a low profile, and to accept that's the best she'll ever get out of her. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Flat 10, Redwing Court - Living room and exterior hallway Notes *First appearance of Jake Windass since 15th April 2015. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Platts realise Callum has taken Max from school; Nick lashes out when he guesses Robert is covering up the truth; and Andrea asks Eileen to say nothing of her pregnancy while she decides what to do, but Michael finds the pregnancy test and assumes it is Eileen's. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,360,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2015 episodes